Familia Romana
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Will pensaba que tenía suerte, no tenía padres con los que tratar, o hermanos de la cabaña de Hades que lo miraran feo le pusieran huesos en su cama, no tenía una familia de su pareja la cuál le diera problemas; claro, el nunca considero al lado "romano" de la familia. Solangelo/Wico/Nill. Spoilers de BoO


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Familia romana

Will había pasado muchos momentos de miedo; al enfrentar su primera batalla real cuando atacaron el campamento en la batalla del laberinto, cuando tuvo que relevar a su hermano Michael cuando este desapareció, el tener la vida de alguien en las manos y no saber si sobrevivía o tendría pesadillas con sus ojos muertos. No obstante, en este momento no sabía si su cerebro estaba renuente a colaborar, pero no recordaba un instante en el que estuviera más aterrado.

De haber tenido twitter o Facebook por lo mismo, hubiera podido escribir: Nunca había estado tan aterrorizado, como cuando enfrente a mis cuñadas.

A pesar de eso, el hijo de Apolo no estaba seguro si podía denominarlas de esa manera. Con Hazel estaba seguro; aunque era del lado romano y se conocían desde hace relativamente poco-algo más que un año-todos sabían que se consideraban como hermanos y era bastante unidos. Reyna bueno…ella era con la que no estaba seguro; nunca había dicho que alguno se llamara "hermano/a" al otro, sin embargo eran cercanos-más tomando en cuenta como eran los estándares de Nico-.

No las conocía mucho realmente; las vio a ambas el corto tiempo que estuvieron en el campamento mestizo, nunca hablo demasiado con ninguna porque en ese tiempo tenía muchos heridos que atender; más sus impresiones fueron buenas. Aunque parecía que ahora planeaban su asesinato, bien podría reconsiderarlo.

De acuerdo, así estaba la cosa: Will y Nico se habían hecho amigos el tiempo que lo paso en enfermería, no había podido evitar sentir algo por él en esos días. Bajo la idea que todos tenían de él por ser hijo de Hades, de ese dolor y de toda su oscuridad, había una persona cálida, preocupada y maravillosa; que una vez que la vio cayó rendido a sus pies.

Con el tiempo, empezaron a salir y bueno; si bien la posibilidad era remota se le declaro. De todas las personas que hubieran esperado que fueran gay; probablemente él fue el último de la lista, no obstante tuvo un punto de todo eso. No importa quién seas, cuál sea tu pasado o tus padres inclusive, siempre pueden tenerse un final feliz.

Aparte de la gran sorpresa que hubo en el campamento-exceptuando a los 7 de la profecía, que sin entender cómo, lo habían supuesto-ellos habían sido bastante felices; incluso Nico ni se quejó cuando sus hermanos de la cabaña lo secuestraron por un día y lo sometieron a una "prueba" para ver si era digno de su hermano mayor-que por supuesto, los regaño severamente cuando regresaron-.

En ese momento, creyó que tenía suerte; dudaba tener que ver al señor Hades para hablar de su hijo, no había una madre que se molestara por-tratar-de-arrebatarle-a-su-bebé; y hasta la fecha no había hijos de Hades. Así que punto, no había familiares con los cuales toparse.

Jamás considero el lado "romano" de su familia.

¿Recuerdan a la chica dulce, tierna y amable que era la pequeña hija de Plutón? Pues el rubio empezaba a pensar que la secuestraron y su gemela malvada tomo su lugar, porque esta de ahora no se le parecía en nada. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de forma desafiante-y era bastante escalofriante el parecido de los irises con él metal de su espada-y parecía que en cualquier momento se transformaría un lobo y le comería la cara; si era cierto lo que dijo Percy sobre que la diosa Lupa los entrenaba para que asustaran hasta con la mirada, esa loba hacía demasiado bien su trabajo.

Pero eso daba igual, incluso si Hazel no se volvía un cuadrúpedo y se lo comía, probablemente fuera alimento de los perros metálicos de la pretora. La chica le pareció algo seria cuando la conoció; y sin embargo habría dado cualquier cosa para que se la cambiaran por la versión que tenía ahora. Sus ojos marrones lo escrutaban como si pudieran observar su alma, viendo cada minúsculo defecto que lo hacía aún más inadecuado para el semidiós del rey del inframundo. Sus perros flaqueaban a sus lados, inusualmente tranquilos; lo consideraría como buena señal de no ser porque probablemente tomaron una simple decisión tacita "Olvídalo graecus, no importa lo que hagamos, no te daremos más miedo que nuestra dueña" era difícil interpretar algo con esos ojos de rubí, y aun así no le sorprendería si de verdad tuvieron esa conversación.

Si bien cualquiera había pensado que sería botado de los dos campamentos, Reyna abogo sobre él en el senado para que siguiera siendo el embajador de Plutón, ya que todo lo hizo por el bien de todos y había sido un héroe sin lugar a dudas. Justamente fue a Nueva Roma porque tenía algunas funciones que cumplir, y por lo visto las chicas querían hablar con él.

Al principio pensó "Claro, ¿Por qué no?" Por alguna razón, no pensó en lo que podía significar hablar con la hermanita y con la pseudo hermana mayor, no obstante ya lo sabía: ellas querían a Nico, y él era hombre muerto.

Se encontraban en una cafetería de la ciudad de Nueva Roma, se habían sentado en una mesa y tenían relativa privacidad-una tarde tranquila de lunes, parecía que todos en la ciudad tenían algo que hacer y estaban en la parte el aire libre de la cafetería, así que exceptuando a una que otra persona no había nadie-ya había comprobado que ninguno de los tres traía armas, más estaba seguro que entre las dos podían matarlo sin ningún problema.

Todo había comenzado tranquilo, le preguntaron sobre su vida y como le iba con los griegos; al sacar las conclusiones fue que iniciaron los problemas "¿No eres bueno luchando?" pregunto Hazel, con tono entre la incredulidad y la desaprobación; les había comentado que era un sanador y que ciertamente no pasaba demasiado en la batalla "Te pareces a Octavian" admitió para sí que ese comentario le habría dolido o por lo menos se hubiera sentido insultado, de no ser porque era difícil sentir algo que no fuera pavor con la hija de Bellona al frente; estaba seguro que hablaba de forma física-delgados, rubios y con ojos azules-nunca conoció mucho a su hermano-o medio hermano, lo que sea- pero el poco tiempo fue suficiente para saber que era un cretino con ansias de poder, que lo compararan con él no era ninguna clase de halago.

Seguido de eso llego el silencio incomodo; si es que se le podía llamar así a dos chicas que lo miraban con odio y a él rezándole a su padre y a Hades, para que cuando lo vea allá bajo-que según sus suposiciones, sería dentro de 5 minutos-lo reciba bien y no lo mande a los campos de castigo por salir con su hijo.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas un momento sin razón aparente, y luego le vieron otra vez.

— Como eres novio de Nico—comenzó Hazel, su tono era tan helado que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío— Sabrás que ha pasado por mucho, por fuerte que sea no es de piedra.

— Lo sé—aseguro interrumpiéndola. Eso por lo visto le sorprendió; más no importaba, si iba a jugar con la muerte, bien podría ser sincero— Yo lo conocí antes de la muerte de Bianca y durante las batallas…lo admito, no fui bueno con él entonces—se lamentó, bajando la cabeza; se sentía un imbécil porque fue parte de tantos que lo juzgaron por ser hijo de Hades, y que de no ser por la enfermería no hubiera notado a la increíble persona que tenía delante de sus narices—Pero he tratado de reformarme, me disculpe con él mientras fuimos amigos, he hecho lo mejor posible como su novio—levanto la cabeza, encarándolas— No les juro que lo amare para siempre, porque realmente no lo sé, ni que no cometeré errores porque y-yo nunca había sentido algo así por otra persona—vale, quizás se lo pudo saltar, más la verdad siempre le salía mejor que las mentiras, y ahora era el momento—pero les aseguro que quiero a Nico, me gusta de verdad; y si es preciso demostrarles a las dos que lo cuidare o bien que me maten por quererlo, adelante.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, parecían sorprendidas, aunque no sabía si era así o solo confundía sus emociones con las propias. Cuando vino con ambas no fue su idea venir a decirles los sentimientos que tenía por su novio ni parecido; había sido como su propio enamoramiento, solo paso. Reyna acarició a sus perros, que seguían igual de inmutables, casi cariñosos.

— Le creo—alego esta, de repente— No solo porque Aurum y Argetum no le han saltado encima; como hija de Bellona, pretora y hermana de una amazona…pocas personas son las que me encaran, más con la verdad, así que incluso si no eres un luchador, al menos sé que tienes valentía—por un segundo, respiro nuevamente, creyendo que por fin se había librado—pero—su tono se volvió nuevamente duro, y por un segundo creyó ver llamas bailando en sus ojos oscuros— Como le rompas el corazón, Hazel y yo probaremos en ti todos los castigos que los romanos han inventado.

Will no sabía mucho de Roma o su historia, más estimaba que eran muchos, y ninguno particularmente misericordioso. Antes de que pudiera jadear, oyó unos pasos que venían apresurados hacia ellos.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! —Dijo Nico, que no tardó en llegar a su lado y sentarse en la silla que estaba entre el rubio y la puertorriqueña— La reunión en el senado tomo más tiempo de lo imprevisto; um, ¿Seguro está bien que hayas faltado Reyna?

— Frank siempre puede informarme, además de que quería aprovechar para tener una charla con Will—su voz no revelo nada; la frialdad en su tono ya se había derretido y las comisuras de sus labios hacían un amago de sonrisa, como siempre pasaba que él hijo de Hades se presentada.

— Bueno Nico, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el campamento? ¿Has tenido que ayudar mucho a nuestro padre en el trabajo? —al igual que con la pretora, en la voz de Hazel no se parecía nada a la de antes, como si volviera a ser la tierna chica que conoció antes de ser novio de su hermano. Poco a poco empezaron a conversar, con la morena aportando más a la conversación, como siempre.

Aunque se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre que debería ser un buen novio y no acercarse demasiado a las romanas; se distrajo de todo esto al notar como por debajo de la mesa le habían agarrado la mano. Despego la vista del suelo para ver a Nico, aunque seguía hablando sus ojos lo observaron un momento, y una pequeña sonrisa surgió en ese instante; tan rápido que de haber sido con otra persona, pensarían que fue coincidencia.

Pero Will lo sabía, incluso con lo frío y serio que podía ser Nico lo quería y Will a él; no importaba que Hades lo integrara a su ropa al morir o que sus cuñadas romanas quisieran matarlo; Nico valía la pena, y nada en este mundo le haría cambiar de opinión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww *-* vale, tenía otro final mejor pero al final tuve que cambiarlo, igualmente me gusto.

Honestamente desde que el domingo pasado me entere de la pareja por unos spoilers filtrados-junto con el hecho de que Reyna era unida a Nico-pensé en escribir esto. Actualmente voy por la mitad del libro-y ni me lo pidan, yo encontré el libro en inglés y lo traduje con google traductor, por lo cual ahora es un spanglish horrible que no leería de no ser porque amo demasiado la saga-y es que sencillamente, me dieron demasiadas ansias de escribir a tal punto que no me espere a terminar-este escrito junto con un par de theynas-

Incluso si termino el libro, no sé qué tan equivocada puedo estar en mis suposiciones-es difícil saber a ciencia cierta qué pasa cuando algo está mal escrito tanto por el idioma como la redacción-por lo cual, me tendrán que perdonar si algo está mal.

Personalmente, creo que este es de los pocos escritos cómicos en los que he tenido éxito xD oh por favor, ¿a quién no le da risa cuando tus hermanas políticas quieren matarte? Sé que yo aterrorizare a diestra y siniestra cuando mi hermanita empiece a tener citas, y pobre del bastardo que se atreva a acercársele.

Tengo otra idea parecida que sería "cuñadas" con Piper, Jason y Thalia, ya veré cuando la hago.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
